Pilihan Akatsuki Saat Pilpres
by Topeng Lolli Kura
Summary: Pemilihan Presiden adalah saat-saat menegangkan yang di mana kita di suruh untuk menentukan masa depan Negara dengan pilihan kita. Lalu, bagaimanakah pilihan Akatsuki saat Pemilihan Presiden? Bagaimana kriteria Presiden yang mereka pilih? Cekidot! /A Special Fic for Indonesia Pilpres Day 2014/


_**TobiDei-Presiden yang baik!**_

Tobi menatap Deidara yang sedang terikat di atas toilet dengan sengit. Begitupun dengan Deidara.

"Grrr…" Deidara menggeram pada Tobi bak anjing rabies yang temenan sama orang gila. Busa keluar dari mulutnya akibat geraman itu.

Tobi tidak gentar dengan Deidara yang sudah terinfeksi rabies itu.

"Aku tidak akan memberitahumu, un!" bentak Deidara pada Tobi yang memasang topeng datar(?).

"Jadi, _senpai_ tidak mau memberitahu Tobi, huh?" gumam Tobi pada Deidara sambil mendekatkan topengnya. Andai saja Tobi tidak memakai topeng, sudah dari tadi Deidara akan menciumnya(?).

"TIDAK, ANAK AUTIS YANG BUDEG, UN! SUDAH BERAPA KALI AKU BILANG, UN?!" Deidara berteriak frustasi cenderung epilepsi. Sudah ribuan kali Deidara bilang tidak, dan Tobi tetap saja mengajukan pertanyaan yang sama, membuat Deidara ingin sekali menelan buah kedondong bulat-bulat saat ini.

Percayalah, di introgasi selama 10 jam di dalam sebuah toilet tidaklah menyenangkan.

"JAWAAAAAB!" Tobi nyaris saja membacok Deidara memakai golok kalo Pein tidak datang sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa kalian ribut-ribut jam 3 pagi?" tanya Pein pada dua orang yang kalau di gabung sama-sama ributnya sama-sama autisnya.

"TOBI MASIH BELUM DI BERITAHU BAGAIMANA CARA'NYA'!" Tobi berteriak sambil menunjuk Deidara dengan goloknya tadi. Deidara menelan ludah ketika golok itu di todongkan tepat di depan lehernya.

Pein menghela nafas lalu bertanya pada Tobi dengan wajah bosan.

"Kau masih belum tau cara menyoblos Capres dan Cawapres yang baik?"

Tobi mengangguk.

Pein menepuk pelan pundak _kohai_nya itu lalu berkata lagi.

"Pilihlah Capres dan Cawapres yang baik, jujur, dan benar, ambilah hikmah dari acara debat Capres dan Cawapres yang kita lihat setiap malam itu, yakinlah bahwa pilihanmu akan membawa masa depan yang baik bagimu"

Dan, keesokan harinya Tobi berangkat pagi-pagi sekali bersama Konan untuk mencoblos.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pilihan Akatsuki Saat Pilpres © Topeng Lolli Kura**

_**Warning : **__AU, gaje, OOC , Miss Typo(s), Oneshot, A newbie's fic._

**FIC INI DI BUAT BUKAN UNTUK MENCARI KEUNTUNGAN APAPUN! JIKALAU ADA KESAMAAN JUDUL ATAU ISI CERITA ITU SEMUA HANYALAH KEBETULAN! FIC INI MURNI IDE SAYA SENDIRI!**

_**Don't Like? Don't Read.**_

**.**

**.**

_**KakuHidan-Gue gak mau korupsi!**_

"Oi, Kuzu! Lo mau ikut gue nyoblos kagak?" tanya Hidan pada rekannya yang sedang menyembunyikan uang ratusan ryo ke dalam bulu keteknya yang sepanjang 5 meter. Hidan _illfeel_ sendiri melihatnya.

"Iye!" jerit Kuzu menyusul Hidan yang berdiri di ambang pintu kamar mereka. Ketika mereka melewati ruang tamu, Konan bertanya.

"Kalian ikut nyoblos?" tanya Konan pada mereka. Ada pilpres di Konoha, kota metropolis yang begitu besar sekaligus ibukota dari negara Hi, berhubung tempat kumpul Akatsuki ada di Konoha, jadi tidak aneh jika Hidan dan Kakuzu ikut nyoblos.

"Iye lah! Gue mau nyoblos Capres dan Cawapres yang baik!" Hidan nyengir pada Konan yang sedang memakan bubur kertas.

"Pilihlah Capres dan Cawapres yang _anti_-korupsi. Aku tidak mau Presiden yang hanya bisa korupsi dan membuat masalah di negara semakin gawat dengan korupsi di sana-sini." titah Konan pada mereka berdua sambil melanjutkan cemilannya(?).

"Tentu! Aku tidak mau korupsi semakin parah! Ya 'kan, Kuzu?" tanya Hidan pada rekannya itu.

"Tentu saja…" gumam Kakuzu lemah mengingat CCTV yang di pasang Pein di setiap sudut markas termasuk kamar mandi khusus Kakuzu(?) yang di buat oleh Pein sendiri agar dirinya tidak bisa korupsi uang kas lagi.

"Sampai jumpa~!" teriak Hidan dari luar sambil menyeret si tikus got Kakuzu yang tiba-tiba terserang anemia mendadak.

"Korupsi memang harus di tindak tegas." gumam Konan sambil menonton acara pilpres di TV.

_**SasoDei-Presiden yang menepati janji dan peduli terhadap rakyatnya!**_

Deidara keluar dari TPS dengan senyum menghiasi wajahnya. Terlihat salah satu jarinya terkena tinta, pertanda ia sudah mencoblos.

"Bagaimana, Dei? Sudah selesai? Apa pilihanmu?" tanya Sasori bertubi-tubi pada Deidara yang baru saja keluar dari lautan manusia di sekitar TPS itu. Capek, yu no?

"Sudah, un! Dan aku hanya mencoblos Capres dan Cawapres yang menepati janji serta peduli terhadap rakyat, un!" jawab Deidara bangga pada Sasori walaupun ia masih terlihat lelah.

"Bagaimana kau tahu jika Capres dan Cawapres pilihanmu menepati janji dan peduli terhadap rakyat?" tanya Sasori pada Deidara yang sekarang sedang menatap sebuah gerobak es krim dengan tatapan nepsong.

Deidara tersenyum bangga, "Hanya Presiden yang mengataskan semua kepentingan yang ia pimpin di atas seluruh kepentingannya sendiri serta hanya Presiden yang lahir dari rakyat yang bisa menepati janji-janjinya dan peduli terhadap rakyatnya, serta hanya Wakil Presiden yang bertanggung jawab yang bisa membantu Presiden itu sendiri, un!" jawab Deidara panjang lebar kali tinggi sama dengan volume balok.

Ehem.

"Ah, aku mau beli es krim dulu, un! Jagain hapeku ya, un!" titah Deidara sambil menyerahkan sebuah _tablet_ 10 inci pada Sasori. Berhubung Sasori bawa tas dan _tablet_nya terlalu besar untuk di bawa beli es krim.

Sasori menatap Deidara yang berlari memanggil tukang es krim. Ia pun duduk di atas sebuah batang pohon yang sudah di tebang dan membuka _tablet_ Deidara ingin mencari _game_ sementara Deidara membeli es krim.

Tapi, saat membukanya, Sasori tidak sengaja menekan ikon internet Deidara. Internet itu mempunyai empat _tab_ terbuka. Di lihatnya _tab_ ke satu yang ternyata adalah riwayat hidup Capres nomor 1, dan _tab_ kedua adalah riwayat hidup Capres nomor 2, begitupun dengan _tab_ ketiga dan keempat yang berisi artikel riwayat hidup kedua Cawapres. Sasori geleng-geleng, padahal di tempat perkumpulan mereka Deidara selalu yang pertama menonton acara debat presiden dan membaca koran pagi tentang Capres dan Cawapres yang mencalonkan diri menjadi Presiden.

"Anak itu benar-benar serius dalam Pilpres ini…"

_**PeinKonan-Hanya Presiden yang pura-pura tidak tau terhadap masalah rakyatnya yang tidak kupilih!**_

"Sudah?" tanya Konan begitu melihat Pein yang baru pulang dari acara nyoblos, Konan sendiri udah nyoblos dari pagi tadi.

"Sudah!" jawab Pein semangat sambil meminum _milk shake_ yang ia beli tadi.

"Hmm, pemilihannya cukup sengit, ya?" tanya Konan ketika salah satu Capres dan Cawapres yang ia pilih tadi unggul, tapi Capres dan Cawapres lainnya terlihat beda tipis di belakangnya. TV itu terus menyala sejak Konan pulang dan hanya menampilkan acara berita pilpres. Kakuzu, Hidan, Sasori, Tobi, dan Deidara yang sudah pulang ikut menonton.

"Tapi, aku hanya memilih Capres dan Cawapres yang merakyat dan mengerti serta mendengarkan secara tulus masalah rakyatnya dan dengan senang hati berusaha menyelesaikannya!" jelas Pein dengan mata yang mengeluarkan api.

"Bilang saja kau memilih Capres dan Cawapres yang lahir dari rakyat dan melayani untuk rakyat, benar 'kan?" tanya Konan melirik Pein yang sedang marah-marah akibat _milk shake_nya sudah habis.

"BENAR, KONAN-_CHAN_!" Pein berteriak sambil memamerkan giginya yang sekinclong Maito Guy dan Rock Lee sambil mengacungkan jempolnya pada Konan. Mari berharap Pein tidak mengubah gaya rambutnya seperti mereka.

"Hn" gumam Konan singkat sambil tersenyum tipis. Tentu, acara debat Capres dan Cawapres yang setiap malam mereka lihat serta bukti nyata dari kedua calon Capres dan Cawapres selama menjadi anggota lembaga negara sudah cukup bagi Pein untuk menentukan pilihannya.

_**KisaItaZet-Presiden yang mampu untuk membimbing rakyat menuju jalan yang benar!**_

"Sudah mencoblos, Itachi?" tanya Kisame pada rekannya yang agak babak belur setelah proses masuk-keluar TPS yang ternyata di dominasi oleh _fansgirl_nya itu.

"Hn" gumam Itachi sambil membetulkan gaya rambutnya yang sudah mirip landak itu.

"Hei, Zetsu! Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Kisame pada teman tumbuhannya itu.

"Baik, untung saja kami tidak di hajar para _fansgirl_ anak ini" ZePut (Zetsu Putih) melirik Itachi. Itachi tetap saja memasang wajah datarnya.

"Kalau tidak di hajar, kau di apakan?" tanya Kisame pada mereka.

"Mereka kabur, dan sebuah sepatu hak tinggi mengenai jidat ZeTam (Zetsu Hitam) hingga dia pingsan" ZePut melirik ZeTam yang di seretnya. Tentu saja, mereka memisahkan tubuh. Sulit tauk jalan hanya dengan setengah tubuhmu, yu no?

"Lalu, pilihanmu?" tanya Kisame lagi pada ZePut.

"Hanya Capres dan Cawapres yang mampu memimpin rakyatnya pada jalan yang benar yang kami pilih, benar 'kan, Itachi?" tanya ZePut pada itachi yang sekarang sudah bergaya rambut dengan normal. Lebamnya masih ada, sih.

"Hn" jawab Itachi lagi. Singkat. Hanya saja, kali ini dia tersenyum tipis.

ZePut melanjutkan, "Kami hanya memilih mereka yang berpengalaman serta selalu mendapat respon positif dari mereka yang mengenalnya" ZePut nyengir lebar.

"**Dan, kami tidak memilih mereka yang kekayaannya besar, kami hanya memilih mereka yang terlihat baik dan kelihatannya tidak akan melakukan jual-beli suara." **Tambah ZeTam yang baru bangkit dari pingsannya.

"Kelihatannya?" tanya Kisame.

"Karena, tidak ada yang pasti dalam pemilihan Presiden ini, Kisame. Semuanya kemungkinan bisa terjadi" Itachi akhirnya mengangkat suara. Kisame mengangguk mengerti.

Ya… Semuanya tidak pasti. Keyakinan hati dalam Pilpres sangat di butuhkan. Keyakinan bahwa Capres dan Cawapres yang di pilih tidak akan membuat keadaan negara terpuruk dan jatuh.

Karena…

…Semuanya juga berasal dari diri kita sendiri. Karena, rakyat adalah inti dari Negara Republik, percuma semua keburukan dan permainan busuk serta kampanye hitam di tampilkan saat awal jika kita memilih yang baik, percuma semua kebaikan dan kejujuran yang di tampilkan saat awal jika kita memilih yang buruk. Karena, pilihan kita menentukan masa depan kita sendiri.

Ya…

Pilihan kita, akan menentukan masa depan dari masa depan kita sendiri.

**The End**

**Kotak Suara(?) :**

**Belum apdet fic lain malah buat fic baru… Fiuh…**

**Agak bingung di genrenya, sih. Humor sama apaan ya? Ya udah, deh, friendship aja. Akatsuki kan temenan. Begitulah yang ada di pikiran Kura.**

**Sebuah fic gaje yang di buat untuk Pilpres. Maaf agak telat, telatkah ini? Soalnya pas publish itu tulisannya 4h-8h lagi baru bisa di apain gitu, lupa.**

**Kura emang gak nulis siapa Capres-Cawapresnya dari pada nanti ada yang tersinggung. Fic ini bukan untuk menyindir, kok.**

**Yah, semoga suka. Berikan komentar dan saran anda ya!**

**Sebuah Trivia untuk fic ini : Kura gak pake system sebentar-sebentar ngetik istirahat kayak biasa, malah semangat entah kenapa pas ngetik fic ini XD**

_**Adios, Amigo!**_


End file.
